No Words
by ScrawledThoughts
Summary: Legolas and Frodo have a talk. What will come out of their discussion? During-FotR time.


Title: No Words  
  
Author: ScrawledThoughts  
  
E-mail: bookart2@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classifications: Frodo/Legolas  
  
Distribution: You can have it if you want it, but you gotta ask me first!  
  
Summary: Legolas and Frodo have a talk. What will come out of their discussion?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters/places belong to the masterful J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just putting this into my own words.   
  
Author's Notes: This isn't slash, you nasty people, you. I just wanted to have a touching scene between Legolas and one of the other characters. It happened to be Frodo. So don't get all fiesty on me now, k?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A figure watched the small city of Lothlorien, the city of the elves. He was difficult to see from afar, since he was dressed in the attire of the Silvan elves of Mirkwood. Tall and lean, his eyes were bright, but no emotion was noticeable on his face. A pack full of arrows and a long, delicate bow were strapped to his back, and his long, flowing blonde hair framed his beautifully androgynous face, clean of any facial hair. His ears were slightly pointed, giving away his species of elf, and his virgin white skin was not marred by any battle scars, though battle he had met, many times.  
  
His hand lightly brushed the trunk of a tree. As if in sychronized motion, he heard a twig snap. His head whirled around, his fingers automatically grabbing his bow, ready to draw and fire at any sign of danger. He relaxed as a familiar friend came into the clearing. Hairy feet thumped on the ground, and Legolas Greenleaf straightened as Frodo Baggins, the Ring-bearer, stood before him.  
  
"Greetings to you, Mr. Baggins," Legolas said, slightly nodding his head. The hobbit returned the greeting, and the elf noticed that Frodo's hand automatically went to the ring in his upper pocket.   
  
"Is something troubling you?" he asked, taking a step towards Frodo. The hobbit jerked back a bit, and Legolas frowned, worry forming on his fair elvish face. He sighed. Maybe Frodo didn't want to talk. He had been acting strange ever since they had met Galadriel and Celeborn. He had seen something in the elf woman's eyes... something that bothered him as well.   
  
He turned his back on Frodo to leave and meet with Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship. But the hobbit sighed quietly and protested.   
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas," he almost whispererd. "It's just been... difficult. Now that we're almost at Mordor... it seems harder."  
  
"Harder to do what, Mr. Baggins?" the elf asked, his hair shining in the moonlight between the trees. The hobbit sat down on the ground, hand in his pocket. Legolas moved to sit down beside him, but hesitated.   
  
"Gandalf--" Frodo almost choked on the name, and Legolas himself had to stifle his sadness. Even though he had not known the wizard, the loss of his life was still very powerful for him, and he could not even imagine the suffering that Frodo and his friends were feeling.   
  
He looked on as Frodo started again. "Gandalf told me not to wear the ring, that it would be dangerous for me and the rest of the Fellowship. But sometimes... I just want to disappear, and never come back. Escape from all the fear and the anger and the hardship.  
  
"When I was younger, I used to want to leave the Shire. I wanted to see what was beyond the maps. I pretended I was with my uncle on one of his adventures. But now I know -- Bilbo never had an adventure like this. He never... knew of the risk."  
  
Frodo placed his head in his hands. "Galadriel... she told me to look into her mirror." He choked on his words again, and he lifted his head from his hands. Legolas saw that his eyes were red, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"If I do not succeed, Legolas, everyone will die. Sauron will take control of the Ring again, and everyone in the Shire will..." He trailed off, anguish in his voice. Legolas was speechless. His father had given him tasks to do, but they were never as difficult as the one that Fate had placed in Frodo Baggins's care.  
  
He slowly walked over to the hobbit and placed a fair hand on his shoulder, sitting down beside Frodo. He turned and sobbed into his chest, and Legolas allowed him to. He patted Frodo's back, and after a bit, the hobbit stopped. He looked up at the elf, and Legolas smiled briefly.  
  
Frodo got up quickly, wiping his eyes, and Legolas followed soon after. They brushed leaves and dirt off themselves, and the hobbit glanced at the elf quietly. No words were spoken; they both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
The hobbit turned to walk back to the camp, and Legolas turned away. His dark eyes glanced out along the moonlit lake, and he thought to stay out a bit more. He heard a familiar cough, and he smiled again.   
  
"Yes, Frodo?" he asked gently.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," he heard the hobbit say. Then he heard the scuffle of feet and after that, pure silence. He closed his eyes, leaning against a tree.  
  
"You're welcome, Ring-bearer," he whispered before sleep overtook him. 


End file.
